yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 043
| romaji = Igunisu no Tanjō | japanese translated = Birth of the Ignis | english = The Reveal | japanese air date = March 14, 2018 | english air date = January 26, 2019 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "The Reveal", known as "Birth of the Ignis" in the Japanese version, is the fourty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on March 14, 2018 and aired on Teletoon on January 26, 2019. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Varis This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Varis Varis activates "Boot Sector Launch", increasing the ATK and DEF of "Rokket" monsters by 300 and activates its effect, choosing to Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" Monsters from his hand in Defense Position. He summons "Metalrokket Dragon" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700) and "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300). He then Normal Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400) and activates its effect as it was Normal or Special Summoned to add another copy of itself to his hand. Varis uses his three monsters to Link Summon "Vorticular Drumgon" (1000/LINK-3/←↓→), and activates its effect as it was Special Summoned to draw a card. He activates "Link Coin" by sending a Link Monster he controls to the GY. Varis excavates cards from the top of his deck, equal to the sent monster's Link Rating, puts a card from among them into his hand and the rest back in any order on top of his deck, and he can Special Summon the monster he sent back in his next turn. He sends "Vorticular Drumgon", excavates 3 cards, and adds "Mirror Force" to his hand. Varis sets a card Turn 2: Playmaker As Playmaker controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) by its own effect. He activates the effect of "Linkslayer" to discard up to 2 cards in order to destroy that many Spell or Trap cards on the field, once per turn. He discards "Latency" and destroys Varis' set card. As Varis' "Mirror Force Launcher" was destroyed while set, Varis can set it back from his GY as well as 1 "Mirror Force" from his deck, hand or GY, also, they can be activated this turn. Playmaker Normal Summons "ROM Cloudia" (1800/0) and activates its effect as it was Normal Summoned, he can target 1 Cyberse Monster in his GY and add it to his hand. He adds "Latency" and activates its effect as it was added from his GY to his hand to Special Summon it (0/0). Playmaker uses "Latency" and "ROM Cloudia" to Link Summon "Restoration Point Guard" (1000/LINK-2/←↙). As "Latency" was used for a Link Summon when it was summoned by its own effect, Playmaker draws a card. He then uses "Pointguard" and "Linkslayer" to Link Summon "Excode Talker" to the Right Extra Monster Zone (2300/LINK-3/←↑→). As "Excode" was Link Summoned, Playmaker can choose unused Main Monster Zones, up to the number of Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, and render them unusable. He chooses Varis' Main Monster Zone in the 2nd column, counting from Playmaker's left. "Excode Talker" attacks directly, but Varis activates "Mirror Force" as his opponent declared an attack to destroy all of Playmaker's Attack Position monsters. As a Link Monster that used "Pointguard" as Link Material was destroyed by an effect while it's in the GY, Playmaker Special Summons it in Attack Position. "Pointguard" attacks directly (Varis: 4000 → 3000). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * When Playmaker announced the attack of "Excode Talker", Ai became terrified and made a pose that of the The Scream painting. * In the dub, it is revealed Kolter's first name is Cal.